Boum
by CityM
Summary: Que se passe-t-il dans la tête du Maitre? Quel sont ses sentiments lui qui à toujours semblé être guidé par ses tambours? Les réponses à ces questions, c'est un petit garçon terrifié par des rêves du passé qui les a.


Bonjour, j'ai cherché ici à faire un texte plus axé sur la personnalité du Maitre. Je ne prétend pas développer toute la complexité du Maitre... Et je vous préviens aussi que cette fic peut être subjective, je pense que chacun vois chaque personnages différemment, c'est tout à fait normal et logique. Personnellement, j'ai rarement rencontré un personnage aussi changeant que le Maitre. Il suffi voir la différence entre l'ancienne et la nouvelle série -' (je viens de me faire des ennemis là...), à cela c'est ajouter tout les Maitres de toutes les fics ou images que j'ai pu lire/voir... Un gros méli-mélo... Néanmoins j'ai évidement cherché à me rapprocher le plus possible de la personnalité du Maitre de la série.

Disclaimer : les personnages sont la propriété de Sydney Newman, Donald Wilson et plusieurs autres personnes qui se sont rajouté au fils du temps… (non, je n'ai absolument pas fait de copié-collé avec mon autre fic ^^")

Résumé : Il y a de ces rêves étranges qui donnent une impression de déjà-vu, une vie antérieure sans doute. C'est le cas de ce garçon seul face à un passé oublié qui le terrifie.

* * *

Réponses Reviews :

loulou61amy : Merci :), étrangement j'ai beaucoup de mal à cerné le Maitre (sans doute à cause de ses différentes incarnations, pourtant je n'ai pas se 'problème' avec le docteur...)

* * *

Boum

_Soudain! Brusque! Comme l'éclaire qui déchire le ciel, le son éclate dans le silence._

J'ai un rêve qui me hante, qui me poursuit, comme l'ombre d'un fantôme accroché a ma silhouette. Je vais essayer de vous le décrire mais je ne sais pas si je vais bien y arriver. Voyez-vous, docteur, ce rêve, même s'il y a des images, est plus composé de sensations…

Quand je me réveil et que j'essaie de me souvenir de ce songe, la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit, ce n'est ni la peur, ni la haine et encore moins la colère, cela vient bien plus tard. Non, ce don je me rappel en premier c'est : le vide. Un noir dans lequel je flotte. Mais pas un noir « plein » qui m'emplirait de partout au point que je n'entendrais, ni ne sentirais plus rien. Au contraire, c'est plutôt une absence. Absence de couleur, d'espace et de formes. Pas de haut, pas de bas, la droite et la gauche n'existent pas comme le devant et le derrière. Mon corps est léger, trop léger, comme s'il n'avait pas de substance ou comme s'il n'existait pas. C'est aussi une absence de sens. Je ne sens rien sur ma peau, ce qui renforce l'impression de n'être qu'un esprit. Je n'entends rien, comme si tout ce qui m'entoure est trop fin pour porter le son. Je ne vois rien, mais je pense qu'il n'y a rien à voir. Je ne sens rien : aucune odeur même la plus subtil n'est asse légère pour ne pas faire écrouler ce monde vide. Mais surtout, c'est une absence de sensation. Les sensations viennent après quand j'y repense, mais jamais pendant. C'est étrange de se rappeler et de repensé à ce mode. Il devrait pourtant y avoir une absence de mémoire… A chaque fois que j'essaye de me rappeler, j'ai une mauvaise sensation, comme un tabou que l'on brise.

J'associe ce monde souvent à un début ou une fin. C'est le mode où l'on ne connait rien, ou celui où l'on ne va plus rien connaitre. Il se situe avant la naissance et après la mort. Étrangement il m'est familier, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je l'apprécie.

Je sais que ce vide va se brisé quand je commence à avoir peur…

* * *

Boum, Boum

Deux jumeaux blottis l'un contre l'autre qui luttent contre les ténèbres de la peur.

La peur : voila autre chose qui m'est familier. Je la déteste cette peur, je la haie. J'aimerais la détruire ou au pire la caché. Mais là, dans mon rêve, je viens de sortir de ce vide, je suis nu et je n'ai rien pour la cacher ou la détruire. Alors, dans ma faiblesse de nouveau né, j'ai peur. C'est un sentiment étrange la peur, plein de contradiction : on à envi de courir, de fuir loin mais on ne peut bouger. C'est un sentiment horrible, il vous fait mal, il vous prend au tripes comme la tristesse mais on ne peut pas pleurer pour se soulagé. Ce n'est pas une peur contrôlé comme au cinéma ou à la fête-foraine. Ce n'est pas non plus la peur de la surprise devant une voiture ou soudain attaqué par un ours. Non, là je ne sais pas d'où elle vient. C'est la peur ancestrale de l'instinct ou du nouveau né. Je ne sais pas d'où viens le danger, je ne sais pas quel forme il à. Il fait toujours noir autour de moi, je ne connais rien. Pas encore, bientôt, très bientôt, je saurais qui je suis et ce que je dois faire. Mais là, pendant quelques secondes tout m'est inconnu. Très vite, cette peur se solidifie, prend forme. Je sais de quoi j'ai peur. J'ai peur de mourir. « Il ne faut pas que je meurs. » Cette pensé est le première. Elle est primordiale, elle vient avant tout le reste. Et quand un choix ou un problème survient, c'est elle qui ressurgit : « ne pas mourir. Tout, mais ne pas mourir. » Je sais que je serais capable de retombé plus bas que terre pour cela. Je peux tout sacrifier, tout détruire pour vivre. Je ne peux pas quitter ce monde, pas encore, je le sais, je le sens, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire. Il y à un son au fond de mon crane. Il est très léger à peine perceptible mais je sais qu'il est là. Il me chuchote à l'oreille, il me dit : « pas encore, pas encore… » Il me guide. Il est comme une lumière que je suis dans le noir. Dans ces ténèbres où il n'y à ni haut, ni bas, ni droite, ni gauche, ni avant, ni arrière, j'ai enfin un chemin à suivre, un reperd qui fixe un espace, une route.

* * *

Boum, Boum, Boum

_Trois notes graves qui tombent sur le sol de la mémoire. Trois gouttes d'eau annonçant l'averse de sang à venir._

J'ai un sentiment, j'ai un son, j'ai une route, je peux m'échapper du Vide. Bientôt une couleur de une s'ajoute à cela : le rouge. Il forme une ligne, un horizon. Il brule au loin tels des feux sombres de l'enfer. Je suis comme un papillon attiré par ces feux. Ils me nourrissent, me donnent une substance, un espoir, j'attends quelqu'un... Plus j'avance, plus la peur se transforme en colère. Cette colère, elle m'appelle : son cri résonne dans ma tête, il frappe sur mon crâne comme sur la peau d'un tambour. Détruire, tout détruire, en ce moment, c'est mon Maitre-mot, celui qui je suis aveuglement. Je suis le disciple de la mort, le roi triomphant qui doit s'assoir sur son trône de cadavre. Malgré tout, je ne suis qu'une marionnette, mes fils sont le bruit dans ma tête. Je suis une marionnette mais je peux soumettre les autres. Cette sensation de contrôle est absurde mais jouissif. J'ai atteint le rouge depuis un moment déjà. J'aime cette couleur, mais je préfère le noir. Le rouge est colère, il est passion, violence. Le noir lui est moins emporté, il est plus discret, plus terne aussi, il me correspond mieux.

Cette généralement à ce moment, lorsque que je tiens presque le monde dans mess mains, qu'il arrive, Lui. Je le déteste, je le haï_. _Dans mon rêve je sais qui est cet homme. Mais quand je me réveille, je ne me souviens plus, mes souvenirs se sont envolés et son visage est flou comme s'il ne pouvait pas avoir de forme fixe. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est que c'est une vielle connaissance. Un ami ? Un ennemi ? Un frère de sang ou de cœur? Peut-être à t-il été tout cela à la fois. Je ne crois pas avoir vécu un instant sans qu'il soit là. Sa présence ne me quitte jamais. Je sais que même lorsque je ne le vois pas ou que le Vide m'envahis il est quelque part entrain de courir encore et encore comme il l'a toujours fait. Il dissipe le rouge, il veut effacer ma colère, il voit ma peur et veux m'aider. Lui est libre, il n'est pas enchainé à moi comme moi je suis enchainé à lui. Je le veux. Je le cherche. Je l'attends ! Je sais que lui aussi est attiré par l'horizon en flamme. Je déteste ma dépendance. Qu'il meurt, que sont sang couvre mes mains. Que je sois enfin libre. Libre de mourir. Je ne serais sans doute pas capable de vire sans Lui.

* * *

Boum, Boum, boum, Boum

_Quarte chevaliers galopent sur la lande désolée. Les sabots de leurs chevaux écorchent le sol. Le ciel au dessus de leur tête n'est qu'absence de lumière et de vie. La terre nourricière devient lépreuse sous leur pas. Et alors que leurs montures décharnées se cabrent, que les pétales pourpres abreuvent leurs armes, ils se dressent magnifiques et horribles, sous le son des trompettes du jugement dernier._

La voix dans mon crane hurle, elle en est insupportable. Quatre cris qui forment une horrible cacophonie. Pourquoi je suis le seul à les entendre ? Pourquoi Lui ne les entend-t-il pas ? Pourquoi suis-je le seul enchainé, la seule marionnette ? Pourquoi Lui renait-il toujours plus fort alors que je m'affaiblis ? Pourquoi suis-je seul et Lui toujours entouré ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi. Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ! Il est à moi. A moi ! Il est le seul qui m'enchaine, je suis le seul à avoir le droit de Le tuer ! Mourez misérables créatures inférieure ! Éloignez vous de Lui. De Lui…

_L'enfant c'est arrêté de crier. Ces yeux se sont agrandit, il c'est laissé emporté par le souvenir de son rêve. Ces jambes se replient d'elles même sur son torse et il commence à pleuré. Le docteur Smith n'a pas bougé. Cela fait longtemps qu'il aurait du intervenir. Il n'a tout simplement pas put. Une tristesse sans nom c'est emparé de sont corps. Deux petites choses se sont serrées dans sa poitrine. Ses mains tremblent tellement qu'il a fait tombé son carnet, il à juste assez de contrôle pour ne pas imité le gamin et laissé coulé ces larmes. Pourquoi, au nom de tous les Dieux de l'Univers, à-t-il voulu aidé cette enfant en particulier ? Lentement il se lève. Pour se donné du courage et aussi pour ce convaincre qu'il à pris la bonne décision, il glisse lentement sa main dans sa poche pour touché le métal froid de la montre. Puis, il s'accroupi près de l'enfant et le prend dans ses bras. Sous cette forme au moins il peut le consolé et essayé de faire fuir ses cauchemars._

* * *

Je sais d'habitude on utilise plutôt « ta ta ta ta » pour les tambours, mais je trouvais ça plus classe « boum ».

Oui, le Docteur fait un très mauvais psy ^^" (ici du moins...)

J'ai hésité au début à mettre cette fic en un ou plusieurs chapitres mais je trouvait que ça faisait trop court si je la divisait ^^.

Je sens étrangement que je vais me faire assassiné par les fan du Maitre... bonne ou mauvaise, j'accepte avec joie les reviews surtout si elles me permettent de m'améliorer ;).


End file.
